


"Never have I ever..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Rating May Change, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: AU!Maleficent is "Malory" in this story and not Aurora's godmother...~•~•~Aurora and her boyfriend Phillip actually living only next to each other, and not really together.They are fighting, and he cares only about games, and his job.After four years, he has this brilliant idea to take her out in a forest, where his father owned a hut, so he rent this hut for one weekend.It was the weekend of her birthday, and Phillip also invited his best friend, and his best friend's room mate, who turned Aurora's mind completely into a new direction...Or is it Aurora who wants to go in this new direction?~•~•~don't like, don't read...
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, so... no Fairies... 
> 
> And it is my first try in this fandom, so please don't kill/hate/judge me....

,,Didn't you promised me, that we would go alone?!" Aurora asked, after she had recognized Diaval's car.

,,Yeah, but he's my best friend, and it will be more fun, when we are four."

,,Four?!" Aurora asked her boyfriend in disbelieve, and her jaw dropped down, when also a woman stepped out of the car.

She wore sun glasses, a black tank top, a skinny jeans, and black heels.

She stroke her black hair behind her shoulder, and smiled at Aurora and Phillip.

,,Who's that...?" Aurora whispered, but Phillip went over to Diaval and hugged him.

,,Good to see you, bro." Phillip said, and Aurora just rolled her eyes.

The woman approached Aurora while her boyfriend talked to Diaval, like they hadn't seen each other at work four hours ago.

,,Hi, I'm Malory. Call me Mal." she said, and outstretched a hand.

Aurora took the offered hand, and introduced herself as well: ,,Aurora... but you can call me Rose. It's my last name."

,,Why's your nickname your last name, if you allow me the curiousity."

,,Because people often have their problems with Aurora... and my boyfriend always calls me Rose..."

,,I think Aurora fits you..." Mal said, and took off he sun glass, and pointed behind herself: ,,Your boyfriend?"

,,Yes..." Aurora said, sounding not quite happy.

Mal nodded, and said: ,,That other guy's my roomate, Diaval."

Aurora nodded, and said, that she knew Diaval, and Mal nodded, before Diaval finally greeted Aurora...

While they were walking through the forest, Phillip and Diaval were talking about the newest games for the PS4, and Aurora walked far behind them, and she was a kind of happy when Mal was walking next to her.

,,You seem unhappy..." 

,,It's nothing." Aurora lied, and tried to change the subject: ,,Why are you here by the way?"

,,Diaval invited me, after Phillip invited him. He told me about you're going to a hut in the forest, and it would be much more fun, if we were more people. And to be honest... I love forests."

,,Really?!"

,,Yes. I'll show you why, if you want." and Aurora nodded. She got more and more curious about Mal, and to be honest... she was hot...

They reached the hut after three hours, and Aurora was never that deep in a forest, and she looked on her phone, but Diaval told her,that she would have to go backto the cars to get some network.

,,Alright. Who's sharing the room with whom? We have only two rooms."

,,How about Phillip shares the room with Diaval? So you two have all night to talk about stupid games." Aurora said, Mal looked at her, and Phillip's eyes widened: ,,Rose that's a wonderfull idea." and he kissed her.

,,I love you for that." and with that, he and Diaval went over in one of the rooms.

,,Don't ask..." Aurora said, when she felt Mal's gaze on her.

Mal nodded, and the two of them went into the other room, where they had two beds, and between them was a small night stand...

Aurora didn't spoke for the rest of the evening, and she was glad, that Mal did not ask anything. She only wanted to cry, and went to bed very early, and slept until the next morning, when she was woke up by a soft voice behind herself.

,,Aurora... wake up..."

She turned around and faced Mal.

,,Good morning... come. I would like to show you something."

,,What time is it?" Aurora muttered, but Mal shook her head, and said: ,,Not important. Besides... you would kill me, if you would knew it..."

Aurora stood up, and wrapped herself in her blanket, and followed Mal outside of the hut after they had pull on their shoes...

,,Where are we going?"

,,You will see..." Mal said, and took Aurora's hand after a while.

,,Close your eyes..." Aurora did as she was told, and they stopped.

,,Listen..." Mal whispered, and soon enough Aurora was surrounded by the smooth wind that blew through the trees... birds were waking up everywhere, filling the air with their sounds...

Aurora opened her eyes,and looked in Mal's deep green eyes.

,,Wow..." she gasped, and Mal smirked.

,,I think now you know, why I love forests..."

,,That's amazing..."

,,You were never in a forest before?" Mal asked with an raised eyebrow, and Aurora said: ,,I wouldn't say never... just... not quite often."

,,So... never."

,,Yes..." Aurora confessed, and they had to laugh...

,,My boyfriend`s an idiot." she finally said, after they had sat down, and without another word, she continued: ,,This weekend was planned as some... stupid... romantic... weekend. We wanted to celebrating. We are together for four years now, and he screwed it up."

,,I thought about something like that, when he called you by your last name... and when I saw your gaze yesterday, and your... very slight sarcasm. But I wasn`t aware that it is that bad..."

,,Actually we are fighting since... oh my..." Aurora gasped, and looked straight at a big stag.

Mal placed a hand on Aurora`s thigh, and placed a finger on her lips, and they watched the stag in silence, and it was the most beautiful thing Aurora had ever saw...

,,We thought you two would stay forever outside." Phillip greeted them, and kissed Aurora.

,,Yeah sorry... we... got lost." Aurora said, and found Mal´s gaze, who gave her a wink.

They spent the whole day inside the hut, and it started raining in the afternoon, so they had to stay inside.

,,Great..." Phillip said sarcastically. ,,Now it`s raining..."

,,Says the guy who was playing the whole day on his Switch.... what`s the matter, sweetheart? No more battery?!"

,,Rose, that`s not funny... we were almost done with that game."

,,Perhaps we could play something together, Phillip." Mal said with a teacher-like-tone, and everyone looked at her.

,,And what?!" Aurora finally asked, and before Mal answered, she went into their room, and came back with a bottle of wine, and a bottle of whiskey.

,,Mal... I really hope yoúre not planning to..."

,,Exactly. We are playing a drinking game."

,,Rose doesn`t drink." Phillip said, and Aurora looked at him, took the bottle of whiskey, opened it, and took a sip.

,,No... she definitely don`t drink." Mal said, and they sat down, and Diaval asked: ,,Seriously?! Truth or Dare?"

,,No... not such boring game. I thought more of "Never have I ever""

,,How does that work?!" Phillip asked, and before Mal could answered, Aurora answered: ,,The first person starts with "I have never", and then goes on with things you never have done, but when someone of the others did it, this person has to drink."

,,So... for example..." Diaval started. ,,If I never had a threesome, but you had one, you have to drink."

,,Charming, but yes." 

,,What is charming about that?!"

,,Shut up Phillip." Aurora said, and Mal stood up, and came back with some Glasses.

,,You don`t have to play with us, Philipp." she said, but he stayed, and Mal poured them all some wine...

,,Alright... who`ll be the first?"

Aurora thought about, and then she said: ,,I have never had a threesome." and Diaval laughed, took a sip, before he continued, while also Mal took a sip.

,,Never have I ever played strip poker."

They laughed, but Mal smirked and took a sip.

Phillip cleared his throat: ,,Alright... Never have I ever left cinema because the movie was boring."

Aurora, Mal and Diaval took a sip, and Mal continued: ,,Never have I ever refused a kiss."

No one drank, except Aurora, and Mal raised an eyebrow, and her eyes wandered over to Phillip, and Aurora smirked behind her glass, before she continued: ,,I think it`s my turn... so... Never have I ever... had an one night stand."

Everyone looked at each other, and Diaval took the first sip, and than Mal, and afterwards Aurora.

,,You did what?!"

,,Phillip there was a time before you."

He raised an eyebrow, thought about the next one, before he said: ,,Never have I ever lied to someone about something."

And they all took their next sip.

,,Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." Diaval said, Phillip looked at Aurora in disgust, and Mal took a sip, and also Diaval took a sip, and Aurora asked: ,,Whom?"

,,It was my 17th Birthday, and I was drunk. And there was that guy in that bar, where I was with some friends, and... we kind of ended up in the toilett."

,,That`s disgusting, dude."

,,What about you?" Aurora asked Mal, and the other woman said: ,,I was married to a woman for four years. We divorced two years ago... and if I`m already talking... Never have I ever swam naked in a lake, or the ocean."

Aurora, Diaval, and Mal herself each took a sip, and Phillip`s jaw dropped down.

,,Oh, I think there are some things, you don`t know about your girlfriend." Mal said, and before Phillip could say anything, Aurora continued: ,,Never have I ever... experimented to see my sexual orientation." and with that she took a sip. Mal and Diaval also took each a sip, and Phillip asked her when that happened.

,,Well... it was my 16th birthday, and I was talking to my best friend about that."

,,So you've kissed her?" Mal asked, and Aurora nodded: ,,Yes. But the earth didn't move, and she called me a freak afterwards."

,,Well..." Phillip started, and Diaval quickly interrupted him: ,,Never... have I ever... really liked a song of..." he thought about it for a bit longer, befor he said: ,,Justin Bieber." and they all made faces, and laughed hard...

,,Perhaps it's time for another game." Mal said, pointing at the empty bottle of wine, and one gaze from Aurora was enough for her, to put the bottle in the middle, and gave it a spin.

,,Truth or Dare... Phillip."

,,Oh no... come on, why this stupid game?!"

,,Because it perhaps get boring if we keep playing." Mal said, but the truth was, she had saw somthing in Aurora's eyes: Curiousity.

Could it be?!

Was she curious about kissing a woman, without being called a freak?!

If Mal wasn't all the way wrong, this game was the perfect try.

A try to taste those red lips...

,,Alright..." Phillip gave finally in. ,,Truth."

,,Did you ever stole something with a higher value than $10?"

,,Of course not." Mal nodded, and Phillip spun the bottle.

,,Bro, Truth or Dare."

,,Truth." Diaval said, and Philipp asked: ,,Were you ever been in love with someone, who hated you, for beeing gay?"

,,Yes, and I think this happens to everyone once in a while." he said, and spun the bottle.

,,Rose."

,,Truth..." she said, but Mal saw it. She saw how Aurora had hesitated.

,,Did you ever drove while you were drunk?"

,,Depends.... Bike or car?" she asked, they looked in shock, but smirking at her - except her boyfriend - and she took a sip from Mal's Whiskey.

,,Phillip." she said, after she had spun the bottle.

,,Dare..."

,,If you have to go to the toilett, use the forest."

,,What?! It's raining..." he said, but she shrugg her shoulders.

,,And I didn't made the rules." she said, and he kept staring at her, while they continued their game.

After Mal had pulled off her shirt, showing a perfect, toned abs, Phillip stood up, and left the hut.

,,Is he seriously pissed off, by a game?!" Mal asked quickly, and Aurora nodded.

She knew her boyfriend, and it was against his personal nature to urinate in public.

Besides...

Mal made her nervous.

Those full, deep red lips... they were just so... fucking kissable.

Yes... she was defintely curious...

,,Alright..." Diaval said after a while, and the bottle stopped at Mal.

,,Truth or Dare...?"

,,Dare." Mal said, looking at Aurora, who blushed heavyly.

Over the last rounds Phillip had lost his shirt, Mal was still a bit wet, because she also had had to use the forest a few rounds ago, Diaval had spit out a few secrets, and Aurora was... turned on by the rain drops that trailed over Mal's covered breasts...

,,Let's pick something funny.... kiss Aurora."

,,What?! No! My girlfriend is no Lesbian!" Phillip said louder, but Aurora rolled her eyes, stood up, and picked some bravery out of nowhere... she approached Mal, cupped her face in her hands, and leaned down.

,,Rose..." Phillip warned, but Aurora almost pulled Mal in a kiss...

And this time the earth moved...

The earth around her was almost spinning, and she moved her lips slightly against the other woman's, and everything around them seemed to had disappeared, until a shutting door pulled them back.

,,What happened?" Aurora asked, still hard breathing, and Diaval pointed at the door of their bed room.

,,He left... but Ladies... no kidding. That was hot."

Aurora didn't responsed and went to Diaval's and Phillip's bedroom, and knocked.

,,Let me in."

And he did...

,,What's the matter?!" she asked him, and he looked at her: ,,What was that about?! You kissed her!"

,,It was just a kiss, Phillip! That can happen at those games!" she almost lost her patience.

Outside the room, Diaval asked Mal: ,,You've planned it, do you?"

,,I was curious. And she was also curious. I've saw it in her eyes. She wanted that kiss, Diaval."

He nodded, and they looked at the closed door...

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a while, but here it is... the second chapter... and perhaps there's the idea for a third chapter (somewhere deep deep... very deep in my brain...) because this one's a bit short...
> 
> Aaaaand I`m very sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language...

A few days later, Aurora found Diaval in a small bar, and apologized for Phillip.

,,You don´t have to apologize for Phillip, Aurora… if he is in the opinion, that I’m disgusting… I let him think that way. He disappointed me, and until he is not the one, who will apologize by himself, he hasn’t a friend in me… but to change the subject… what about you and Mal? You know, she would be happy to see you again.“

,,Yeah I know… I… I don’t know, but that kiss confused me a bit… I mean… it was just a game, but the kiss doesn’t felt like just a kiss…“

,,Perhaps the reason is, that it wasn’t just a kiss…“

,,What do you mean with that?“ Aurora asked, and Diaval grinned a bit, and said: ,,Oh, Darling, believe me, I see it, when something is definitely not just a kiss… but alright… let us say, that it was just a kiss… how does it felt for you?“

Aurora hesitated with her answer, and thought about it, while Diaval ordered her a drink…

“It was just a kiss…“ she thought, but the memory of the kiss was still in her mind, and she couldn’t stop thinking of Mal´s soft, full lips who tasted after the alcohol they had had drunk… she thought of that tongue, that asked for permission, and she could remember the moment, when she opened her mouth… she remember how their tongues gently had touched…

Could it really be…?

Could it be, that it was not just a kiss…?

,,Any advices?“ She finally asked, and Diaval gave her her drink, and said: ,,Meet her… make something together, and see where it will bring you…“

,,Is it weird, that I’m a bit scared…?“

,,No… let me think… oh that’s it. Mal and I wanted to do a movie night this weekend. You could join us, and I would leave you at a point…“

Aurora thought about it for a while, and agreed in the end to it…

She was scared… but she was also curious…

And her curiosity was the main reason, why she knocked two days later on the door of Diaval´s and Mal´s apartment…

Mal opened the door, and smiled wide at her: ,,Aurora… what a nice surprise… come on in…“

,,Diaval invited me for your movie night…“ Aurora said, entered the flat, and looked around… nothing seemed like a planned movie night, and the moment she wanted to ask, Mal said: ,,Movie night…? We didn’t make a movie night since… I don´t know to be honest… but you are here now, so if you would like to, we could make one…“

,,Only if I do not bother you…“ Aurora said, and made a mental note, to kill or thank Diaval for that… she wasn’t sure, yet…

,,You are the last person on earth who could bother me, Aurora…“ Mal said, and went into the kitchen…

,,Alright… I have Beer, Wine, Whiskey,… and of course some snacks…“ Mal said, and pulled a can of Pringles out of the kitchen shelf…

They brought everything in the living room, and Mal switched on the TV, and decided, to search through Netflix first…

,,How are you, by the way…?“ asked Mal, and Aurora said: ,,Well… Phillip and I are still fighting about that game in the hut, and that kiss between you and me, and when we’re not arguing, we’re ignoring each other… so I think we broke up, and I also think, that we broke up a long time ago…“

,,Shit… that is my fault…“

,,What…?!“ Aurora asked, and Mal sighed and looked at her.

,,I´ve wanted that game… and I’ve wanted to kiss you, Aurora… from the first moment we saw each other I wanted to kiss you. I’ve seen how Phillip treated you, and I wanted to give you something that night… I’m so sorry, and I feel so stupid for acting like that, but-“

Without thinking, Aurora placed a hand on Mal´s cheek, leaned in, and kissed those soft, full lips… it felt like she was back in the hut, but she knew, no one would interrupt her… except for Mal, but before she could even think that way, Mal kissed her back, and Aurora felt a hand in her hair, and they deepened the kiss…

,,I think…“ *kiss* ,,Diaval…“ *kiss* ,,…had planned this…“ *kiss*

,,I think…“ *kiss* ,,you’re… right…“ *kiss* ,,now… please… shut up…“ Mal whispered between kisses, and Aurora nodded, while she wrapped her arms around Mal`s neck… their tongues touched, and started to dance around each others… moans escaped each others throat, and they sank backwards, so Mal was lying on top of Aurora…

They were snagging like a couple of teenagers, but neither of them cared…

Hard breathing, they parted and looked at each other…

,,I was also curious…“ Aurora confessed, and Mal smirked wide: ,,About kissing me…?“

,,Yes… I mean… I wanted to feel something that night, when we played that game. And it was a wonderful kiss at my birthday…“


End file.
